thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and the Rumors
Thomas and the Rumors (originally titled Thomas and the Rumours in British releases) is a season five episode of Thomas and Friends. It was later remade by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. Alec Baldwin's narration was used for the remake. It was uploaded to YouTube on February 2, 2013. Plot One day, Thomas comes to a small station on his branch line, and he sees some children on the platform. The children are upset that their playground has been closed, as the sand pit is spoiled and too dirty to play in. The children ask Thomas to help them, and Thomas promises to see what he can do as he sets off with his passengers. Thomas hopes things are not as bad as they are described, but as he passes the playground, he realizes the children are right, as there is large sign saying that the playground is closed until further notice. Later, Thomas puffs back into the yard. But before he can tell the others about the children's playground, Percy rushes in with news that the Fat Controller has chosen Harold to show a special visitor around Sodor rather than the engines. The big engines are shocked at this, as the engines proclaim that they are meant to show visitors around the island, not by Harold. When Gordon sees Harold, he believes Harold thinks he is faster than Gordon. Later, when Henry sees Harold, he believes that the Fat Controller chose Harold because he believes Harold is more important than Henry. Henry immediately denies this, saying Harold cannot fly through tunnels. Finally, Percy sees Harold near a field where there are sheep grazing on the branch line. Percy decides that Harold must be counting sheep, and he feels much better as he steams away. That evening at the sheds, the big engines are starting to believe that Harold is trying to replace them altogether. Percy states that Harold is just counting sheep, but Gordon does not believe this, saying Harold is instead counting how many engines he can get rid of, and he decides to show Harold how useful he is the next day. Thomas still wants to mention the children's playground, but he knows that solving the mystery of Harold and his visitor is the first priority. The next day, Gordon is on his way to collect his train when he sees Harold. However, he and his crew are watching Harold, and they go down the wrong line. Ahead is a tunnel under repair, and Gordon's driver reduces steam and applies the brakes, but it is too late. Gordon plunges into the tunnel and crashes into a blockage inside. Later, Thomas arrives with the Breakdown Train to rescue Gordon, and the Fat Controller arrives as well, who is very cross with Gordon's driver. Thomas is worried that Gordon will be scrapped, and tells him the whole story about the engines and Harold. The Fat Controller explains to Thomas that it turns it to be not true and that he should not listen to rumors, and then that the gentleman is making a new playground for the children; Harold was showing the visitor the island because it was easier to find a suitable site for the new playground from up in the air. The man declares that the sand cleared from the tunnel will be perfect for the playground; found by rumor, and by accident, as he laughs. After that, the Fat Controller still uses Harold to fly above the island, but now all the engines know Harold is not spying on them; he is, in his own way, just being very useful. Characters * Thomas * Various children * Percy * Gordon * Henry * James * Sir Topham Hatt III * The Special Visitor * Harold (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Oliver (excavator) (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Thumper (cameo) Trivia * With 1.2 million views, this is Thomas1Edward2Henry3's second most popular video after his remake of Gordon Takes a Dip. Diesel 10 Easter Egg Diesel 10 appears inside the furthest left (viewers right) side of the shed next to Tidmouth Sheds at the 4:17 mark. Goofs * At both the 4:17 and 5:53 marks in the episode, two Percy's can be seen. One is inside Tidmouth Sheds while the other is in the yard past the signal box. **This happened because Thomas1Edward2Henry3 forgot to remove the one from the yard before filming. * The episode is slightly off sync. ** This is due to Windows Movie Maker acting up. Category:Remakes Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas